


Life problems are best served with a cup of tea

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Hurt, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Poison, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: After nine long years with the Dursleys, there is a tiny spark of luck, and it changes everything. At the age of eleven the Boy Who Lived arrives at Hogwarts with two surenames. Things will be different, when one boy can change it all.Welcome Hogwarts; To Harry Potter-Parkinsoni'm bad at summariesAll rights go to J.K Rowling.





	Life problems are best served with a cup of tea

Lord Henry Parkinson strode through the streets of a muggle place called Surrey, his wife Charity on his arm with his two children sticking close to their sides. Behind them an old family friend - Severus Snape.

None of them were particulary fond of the Muggle World and they certainly don't know how to look after themselves but they don't seem to deserve what Tom Riddle wanted to do to them. At least that's what Henry Parkinson was thinking as they hurried past a homeless drunk man throwing up in a bin. His youngest daughter Pansy stuck close to his side, hanging on tightly to his hand yet managing to look fairly aristocratic, having just turned ten that month. His elder daughter Pandora, aged 16, was just about to go into her final year of school and hoping to get a mastery in Potions, much to Severus's pleasure. 

They walked off the main road and on to a street called Wisteria Walk, Charity's heels clicking softly on the pavement. Pansy smirked and the usual gentle bickering between the siblings began. Pansy reached the end last as her family started up the path and frowned, walking in a different direction curiously. Pandora noticed first and spun around, breaking off her conversation with Severus and calling after her little sister, who was now crouched just in view beside a large bin. They all frowned and tried to call her away but she refused beckoning them over. Severus reached her first and his frown twisted between shock, confusion and irritation. Pansy had now stood but she wasn't alone. With her was a small boy about seven it seemed, who was wearing rags, one of his eyes was swollen shut and there was dried blood surrounding his nose. But his eyes didn't see any of that, first thing he saw was James Potter, and then beneath the inky hair was the symbolic lightning bolt scar. And then finally he saw Harry, a scared boy with tear tracks down his face who had obviously been beaten up, the question was, by who?

He crouched down so he was the same height as Harry, who flinched back into the wall. 

"Daddy whats wrong with him?" Pansy murmured quietly as Henry matched Snapes position. 

"Child who did this to you?" Snape asked softly, smoothing out his features to be much more welcoming. 

"U-uncle Vernon says I s-shouldn't talk to strangers." 

"We can help you" Henry whispered as his wife subtly backed off with their children to give them privacy. 

"D-dudley says no one will help me, that's why he keeps doing it hitting me....it hurts" The child whimpered and tried to press himself further back in to the wall as if he expected to be hit.

"Is it just Dudley who hits you?" Snape asked gently. the boy slowly, hesitantly shook his head.

"U-uncle says i'm a bad boy, A-aunt petunia says I deserve it. Uncle and his m-mates all come, they smell funny"

The two adults shared a look.

"Do you want to come with me? Whats your name?"

Henry asked even though he already knew, the boy was famous after all. 

"H-Harry....you won't hit me will you?"

Their hearts broke for the small boy.

"Never" they chorused. 

* * *

 She strode through the halls of their manor, one just as big and much nicer looking than Malfoy Manor - Draco would be the first one to admit that even if Lucius wouldn't. 

Finally she stopped at a door, it had little grandness compared to some of the other yet it did the job. She opened the door and descended the steps, there were only a couple ,and smiled as the Potions master turned towards her, the twins stirring their cauldrons calmly. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but this came for you Harry dear" 

From behind her back she held up a letter, a familiar envelope of thick parchment and green loopy handwriting.

Emerald eyes turned to her and gazed upon the letter, they lit up in joy. 

Both her children were going to Hogwarts.

 


End file.
